This invention relates to a piston power machine and piston working machine having a jacket enclosing at least one cylindrical generating chamber, at least one piston in the generating chamber which can be moved back-and-forth in the direction of its longitudinal axis as well as rotated about its longitudinal axis. A driving joint mechanism is connected with the piston and in response to the back-and-forth movement of the piston, applies a rotary motion to the piston about its longitudinal axis and converts the piston motion into rotary motion of a driving shaft or, conversely, the rotary motion of a driving shaft into the piston motion.